Always and Forever
by squally22
Summary: As Kai places Saya back in the Miagusku tomb, Saya kisses him and makes him make her a promise before she goes into hibernation. I suck at summaries, just try reading and reviewing. KaixSaya - Also borrowed the twin's names from "Where Black Meets Gold"
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The whole climb up the many steps, Saya relentlessly asked Kai questions about how he would manage as a single parent to Diva and Riku's twin daughters, her wavering voice and slurred speech an indication of how close to sleep she was. But it would not stop her from asking anyways.

"Kai..." Saya can barely hear her own voice by the time they reach the top, the sleepy fog of her hibernation fully upon her now.

"Shh, rest now Saya," Kai says, gently setting his adopted sister down inside the Miagusku family tomb.

"Promise me Kai," she pleads, trying to fight off the inevitable sleep. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up...I need you Kai." Even though she couldn't lift her eye lids to see him, she reached her hands out to feel for Kai's face. Grasping it firmly between her hands, she pulls his face just close enough to brush her lips against his. "Promise me..." she whispers.

Before Kai could even bring himself out of the haze that Saya had just threw him face first into, he knew she was asleep. Not to wake for another 30 years.

'30 years,' he thought to himself. 'Everything will be different. I will be different.' Kai sat in thought for a few moments, pondering his life. Thoughts of Riku and his dad who had both passed during the war. His neice's, Aka and Ruka, who were to be raised as his own daughters. His non-exsistent relationship with Mao. And now the lightest of all kisses, given to him from Saya just moments earlier. All these thoughts flooded Kai's mind before coming to his final decision. Pulling a pocket knife from his back pocket, he lifted Saya's hand gently in his.

"I promise Saya," Kai said as he made a cut in her palm. "You and the twins are all I have left in this world. I promise Saya, I will be here when you wake. Always and forever." And with that, Kai brought Saya's bleeding hand to his mouth and began to drink.

* * *

I started this as a one shot, but theres just so much potential that I have to keep it going. Wwith enough encouragement and maybe some possible plot ideas, I really think this story could go far. Let me know what you all think =)


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

So I couldn't just do a one shot, I had to continue. This chapter isn't very long, just a couple flashbacks before Saya's awakening. Enjoy =)

* * *

"I just can't wait to see her Kai!" Ruka squeaked from Kai's right side.

"Hey Kai, is she gonna know who we are?" Aka asked.

Sighing and shaking his head, Kai looked towards the top of the steep hill side. It had been almost 30 years since he had walked up the stairs to the family tomb. "Don't you girls think its about time you started calling me Dad?" Kai asked. Aka and Ruka looked towards each other before grinning and speaking in sync.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Kai," they said, followed by a burst of high pitched giggles.

With another shake of his head, Kai takes a deep breath and pushes his wings out of his back. He looks over his shoulder and stretches his wings out as far as he can. "Let's go. I can feel that she'll be waking up soon. I think Haji is already up there." As he leaps into the air and begins pumping his wings, he mentally shakes his head one last time. 'This is gonna be fun to explain.'

* * *

Flashback - 30 years ago

'The pain,' Kai thought. 'It hurts so bad. When will it end?' Kai had lost track of time since drinking from Saya's hand. Seconds, minutes, hours, days... they didn't mean anything. He had no idea how long he had been laying here next to Saya while his change took place. But once the pain was all over, it only took a glance at his cell phone to see he had been here for 3 hours.

"Goodnight, Saya." Kai said, pulling himself off the ground and heading for the tombs exit. "I will see you when you wake up. I promise."

* * *

Jump 10 years forward

"Kai...can I talk to you?" Kai looks up from the News paper he's browsing through to smile at Mao. "Outside?" She adds.

"Sure." Kai says. He already knows what Mao is going to say, and honestly, he can't believe it took her this long to finally see. Stepping out onto the deck of Omoro's, Kai swiftly moves to one of the picnic tables sitting there. As Mao moves to sit across from him, Kai can't help but admire what a beautiful day it was. The sun was warm against his back casting bright rays of light towards the dark storm clouds that seemed to be growing closer to him as the sun receded. He could almost smell the approaching rain, and he couldn't wait. It been awhile since he had felt a good rain. Smiling contently, Kai turned his attention back to Mao.

"Kai, its been 10 years since Saya went to sleep..." Mao seemed to freeze after that statement alone. She knew, just knew, he had done this to himself. There was no other way. She knew Saya wouldn't have done this to him. "Kai, you haven't aged a day since them. What did you do to yourself?"

Even after all the thought Kai had been putting into finding this answer for himself, he had nothing to reply with. He figured if he just started talking, somehow the answers might just somehow fall from his lips.

"I... I made Saya a promise. Right before she went to sleep, she made me promise to be there when she woke up. And after thinking about everything... Riku and my dad, Ruka and Aka... I want to be strong enough to protect everyone. I couldn't just wait. I didn't want Saya to wake up and find me almost 50 years old... She would never recognize me. I would be 50 and she would still look 16." Kai's wasn't exactly sure where this was going, where his thoughts were going. He wasn't entirely sure why he had made himself into Saya's chevalier.`All he knew was that he promised to be there. Always. Forever. He couldn't do that, not as a human anyways. "I... I just want to be able to protect her. Her and the twins. Mao, I..." the very thought seems to lodge itself in his throat, refusing to be worded. He forces it anyways. "I love her... I love her Mao." Kai sat silently, head hanging.

"Well duh. I could've told you that years ago. But did you really have to do..." she fans her hand in front of her, idicating Kai's body, "that?"

"I don't want to grow old Mao. Not when the only remaining family I have doesn't age. I want to be able to be with them. Always and forever. I can't imagine doing anything else." Kai's not sure when Mao picked his hand up to hold it in hers, but he notices her shaking hand. "Mao.."

"Its ok Kai. I just... I just wanted to know. I had to ask."

* * *

Jump another 10 years forward

"Kai?" It had been almost 20 years since anybody had heard that voice, and it wasn't just Kai that jumped at the sound of it. Julia and David, sitting with there 16 year old son David Jr, snapped there heads around to look at the ominous figure standing in the doorway.

"Haji!" The all exclaimed. Before kai could even fully face the doorway, Haji was in front of him with the quickness of a blue streak.

"Kai, you have not aged." Haji said with no emotion in his voice.

"We all thought you were dead." Kai said, not even hearing Haji's statement.

"Kai... you have not aged. Why?" Haji demanded.

"Haji, I..." Before Kai could give his answer, Mao came walking into the room.

"Because he's in love with Saya and turned himself into her Chevalier before her long sleep started," Mao said matter-of-factly.

Turning his head slightly to growl at Mao, Kai refocused himself. "Haji, could we talk outside?" Haji simply nodded as he turned and walked back outside. "Thanks Mao," Kai said through gritted teeth as he followed Haji.

Once outside, kai had to look around briefly before seeing haji already at the far picnic table, cello already out, bow in hand. As he placed the bow on the strings, Haji closed his eyes and asked, "Why? Why did you do this Kai?"

"Before Saya went to sleep, she made me promise to be there when she woke up. I... I thought you were dead, Haji. We all did. I didn't want Saya to be alone. At 50 years old, there is no way I could guarantee being here for her. Or for how long... She is a queen and needs a chevalier, I only did what i thought was right." Kai wasn't sure where this was going. Like always, Haji showed no signs of emotion or thought. He just sat there, playing his cello.

"Saya is not going to like this," is all that came from Haji's lips.

* * *

Present

Landing with a soft thud, Kai glances around the family tomb area. He does not see Haji, but he can feel him. 'He's here, all right' Kai thought. Kai turns around as the other two chiropterans land on either side of him. He can feel himself being drawn towards her, like a magnet.

"I don't see Haji," Aka stated.

"That does not mean that I am not here," Haji's voices echoed off the rocks. Ducking out of the tomb and into the sunlight, Haji stood to his full height before Kai and the girls. "So good to see you again Kai. Ruka, Aka, you two are looking beautiful this day."

"Thank you Haji," they both giggled.

Turning back towards the tomb, Haji spoke barely above a whisper. "Do you feel it Kai? Can you feel her dreams?"

Kai closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts. In his mind, he saw swirling colors and scenery, but nothing he could place. Opening his eyes again, he replies, "Kinda. I just see colors. What do you..." Kai was immediately cut off but what felt like a hiccup in Saya's dream. Suddenly, the colors began to fade. "She's waking," Kai said as he bagan towards the tomb.

"Yes," Haji agreed, turning to go back inside. Kai followed after him, followed by the girls. As they settled into the tomb, all eyes fixed on the giant cocoon in the corner.

"She's sleeping in that?" Ruka asked with wide eyes.

"What were you expecting, Sleeping Beauty on a king size?" her sister teased.

Kai was just about to say something when he heard a tearing sound. All eyes focusing, the cocoon slowly tore open like a wet paper bag, contents slipping through the bottom. Laying there, covered in some kind of slime, naked as if just being born, and with black hair down to her knees, was Saya. Her eyes were barely open, slightly glowing red.

'She's beautiful' Kai admired to himself. 'Absolutely beautiful'.

As if to read his mind, the twins repeated his thoughts. "She's so pretty."

Without warning, Saya launched herself at Kai, sinking her fangs into his neck. Kai tried to back pedal, but found himself pinned against the wall. "Haji!" he shouted. Haji simply shook his head.

"When a queen awakens from the long sleep, she must feed from her chevalier. normally it is me, but apparently she can sense that you too, are her chevalier." Haji spoke these words with no emotion. But that did not mean he didn't feel any. Deep down, jealousy was warring inside of him.

After a few minutes, Kai began to feel dizzy and slowly slid down the wall to a sitting position, cradling Saya's head to his neck. As if on cue, Saya retracted her fangs and rested herself against Kai's body. Breathing deeply, she slid back into unconsciousness.

"Saya... Saya, can you hear me?" Kai asks weakly, slowing shaking her.

"Kai?" is all that she whispers before the dreams take her back.

* * *

Ooh, how you think this is gonna go? I still have no real plot in mind, for now I'm just writing while my imagination is up to the task. Please send me some ideas and give reviews if you want this story to continue. Later =)


	3. Chapter 2 Remembering

I apologize to those who like longer chapters, I'm not much of a writer. I have to take multiple breaks in my writing to seek out 'mota'vation, which results in shorter chapters. But hopefully my creativity will continue. Enjoy =)

* * *

Red diamonds, everywhere, as far as she could see. Saya walked forward for what felt like forever. Nothing but red diamonds. Suddenly, Saya sensed a presence behind her. She whipped around, just to find herself staring at her reflection. But the reflection's eyes were shut. Squeezed shut, as if she refused to open them.

"Hey," Saya says to her reflection, reaching out to touch it. The reflection mimics her, reaching out. But suddenly the reflection grabs Saya by the wrist. And the eyes pop open. Those glowing blue eyes. Saya screams, yanking her arm away from the reflection. Stumbling back, Saya trips and falls into the red diamonds. Only there are no red diamonds. Instead, Saya lands with a soft splash into thick, red liquid. She immediately recognizes the salty, rusty smell invading her nostrils. Blood. She looks back up, seeing that her reflection too has fallen back into the blood. But unlike Saya, the reflection with blue eyes smiles, bringing her blood soaked hand to her face, licking her fingers. Saya screams again, but before any sound is heard, the reflection has pounced on her, covering her mouth with a blood soaked hand.

"Shh. Its ok Saya," the reflection says. "Its ok."

Saya slowly opens her eyes. She now knows that she was dreaming, for the voice that came from her reflection was not hers. It was Kai's. Glancing around, she immediately recognizes her old bedroom. In the house that she used to live in. Before her dad died, before Riku died. And sitting next to her on her bed was Kai. Unchanged from the very last time she saw him. Smiling down at her, stroking the hair behind her ear.

"Kai," she whispers with a smile. Kai immediately smiles back, a slight blush over taking his normally tan face.

"Saya... you remember," he says.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asks, slightly confused. Kai shifts uncomfortably before answering.

"David told me that you usually go through a year of amnesia after waking from hibernation. That you usually don't remember anything for quite some time. That fact that you remember after just waking up," Kai is cut short by Saya's gaze. "Saya, are you ok?"

"I... I just woke up? From my hibernation?" she asks. Kai simply nods. "I've been asleep for 30 years since I defeated Diva?" Again, Kai simply nods. Saya tries to remember the transition of all her other awakenings before something massively obvious suddenly dawns on her. "Kai... if I've been sleeping for 30 years... why do you... why do you still look... like..." Saya is unable to finish her question, the answer already obvious to her. "Kai? What did you do?"

Kai drops his gaze to the floor. He is about to start speaking but suddenly feels drawn to Saya's gaze. He raises his eyes back up to meet hers. "I... I turned myself into your chevalier. You made me promise to be here, that you needed me. And then you kissed me and I...I..." Kai begins to trail off, not quite sure what to say anymore.

Likewise, Saya is speechless. 'Kiss? I kissed him? Wha-' her thoughts are interrupted suddenly by a brief memory.

_"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up...I need you Kai." Even though she couldn't lift her eye lids to see him, she reached her hands out to feel for Kai's face. Grasping it firmly between her hands, she pulls his face just close enough to brush her lips against his. "Promise me..."_

Snapping back to reality, Saya realizes that she is on top of Kai, lips sealed to his. Gasping, she suddenly pulls back.

"Kai, I-" just to be interrupted again, this time by a different memory.

_"Saya." His words wisp against her ears like velvet. "Saya, I have loved you since the first time I met you." His arms wrap around her from behind, grasping the handle of her katana out of her hands. "I have followed you everywhere you have gone, supported your every choice and wish," he continued, tossing the sword to the ground beside them. Grasping her by the arms, he slowly spun her around to face him. "But Saya, this time, I cannot carry out your wish. I must deny you this time. And instead I must beg you. Live. Live for today. Live for tomorrow. The war is over now, you need not fight anymore." Sliding his hands up her arms, he gently cups her face in his hands. "Live Saya. For your friends and family." Ever so softly, he brushes her blood and sweat soaked bangs from her face. "Live for me, Saya. And live for yourself," he says as he presses his lips to hers. "I love you Saya, and I will not be the cause of your death this day."_

_"Haji..."_

Snapping back to reality again, Saya sees that she is no longer on top of Kai. She is sitting on the edge of her bed. Kai has moved to the chair by her desk.

"Kai... did Haji ever... is he...?" She just couldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"Haji is alive. He was there when you woke up. I'm sure he'll be stopping by anytime to check in on you." Kai said, staring at the floor.

A burst of emotions erupted through Saya all at once, shaking her body like convulsions. 'He's alive' she thought. Sadly, this was the only thought she had before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Rest easy Saya. There is no need to rush anything anymore," Kai whispered as he ruffled his queen's hair. "Just take your time and relax." After saying this, Kai quietly walked out of the room, leaving Saya to her dreams.

* * *

Is anybody enjoying this? Please let me know if you are, any reviews or tips or whatever are greatly appreciated =)


	4. Chapter 3 Four Queens

Long after his transformation, after learning to use all of his new chevalier abilities, Kai still preferred his two hand guns in combat. Using the last 30 years as practice, along with his chiropteran strengths, Kai had become a flawless marksman.

After emptying both extended clips and retrieving his paper target, it was obvious. All 52 bullets had passed through the same dime-sized hole in the center of the bullseye. And not only had his aim improved, but so had his speed. He and Lewis had even gone as far as to modify the triggers of Kai's guns so they would respond to his speed.

"Well done Kai," Lewis said as he clapped Kai's shoulder. "A new record, too. 4 seconds flat," he said, holding out the stop watch.

"Is there anyway to make the target move faster? This is almost too easy," Kai said with a smile, setting one gun down to reload the other. "Hey, did those new bullets come in yet?" Kai couldn't help but grin. He had finally discovered a way to use Saya's blood effectively in bullets. Tiny vials of her blood, encased in an aluminum alloy bullet that would not heat up, but would be weak enough to shatter upon impact. For decades the Red Shield had thought of ways to do this, but to no success. They would be perfect for the recent chiropteran and Corpse Corps rumors flying around.

"Yeah, dey came in yesterday. You wanna test em out tonight?" Lewis said with a big grin.

"You know it," Kai replied with a smile. "This is gonna be fun... Its too bad... Saya can't come."

"Come on Kai, you know what Julia says. Saya needs to take it easy and just relax for now. Her muscles have been immobile for 30 years, she needs to ease back into life," Lewis said. "And besides, her war is supposed to be over, remember?"

"Yea," Kai says, leaning back against the wall, "I remember."

_'Live. Live for today. Live for tomorrow. The war is over now, you need not fight anymore.'_ Haji's words rang in Kai's ears.

"Your right. So when are we heading out?" Kai asks, turning to his aged partner and friend.

"As soon as Aka gets back from her date." Lewis answered with a laugh. "I think she really has a thing for Joels kid."

Kai shakes his head at the thoughts of what his daughter/niece might be doing. He clearly remembers the things he and Mao did when he was 16. Of course the twins weren't 16. They were 30. They just appeared to be 16, and thus kept up the appearence of 16 year olds and attended high school.

"Well page me when she does. I'm gonna go check on Saya," Kai says as he slips one gun into the shoulder holster, and tucks the other gun into the back of his pants.

"I just came from taking her lunch," Lewis calls after him. "Haji is with her."

Kai stumbles in his step, but continues no less. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I guess I'll just head back to Omoro's for now, then.'

* * *

4 days, 7 hours, 32 minutes and 8 seconds. Thats how long Saya had been laying in her bed. She knows because she hasn't slept. She has been laying here with her eyes closed, counting away the time, while at the same time trying to discern her dreams from her realities. Her memories from her nightmares. Everytime someone would come in to check on her, Saya would pretend to sleep. The only person she could not fool was Haji. He had sat awake too many night next too her, watching her sleep for over the past 200 years. No, she could not fool him.

Haji sat in the corner of her room, pondering why she would want to avoid everyone if her memory was still intact. Everybody was worried because she appeared to be sleeping so much, but he knew better. He was just about to try speaking to her again, when a blur of blond and blue and pink rushed into the room and right up to Saya's bed. Before Haji could even think about moving, Nathan appeared sitting next to Saya's sleeping form, legs crossed at the knee like a lady with one hand in his lap and the other in a fist under his chin, almost in a thinking kind of pose. Leaning back with a grin, Nathan's voice erupted in Haji's ears like the squeal of a 16 year old girl who had just won homecoming queen.

"Sa-ya," Nathan squealed, separating the syllables in an ear-shattering way. "I know your awake." Saya twitched at the sound of his voice, instinctively reaching for her sword by the night stand. But it was not there. "Now, now, Saya, no need to get jumpy, I'm one of the good guys now," Nathan continued.

Glancing up from the pillow she had been gripping to her face, Saya replied, "What?"

"I said I'm one of the good guys now, silly." Nathan removed the fist from under his chin and flayed his fingers out to inspect his nails. "You can even ask dear Haji." Saya quickly glanced at haji to see him nod. "Now my queen, there is something I wish to speak with you about. Alone if you don't mind?" Nathan inquired, shifting his eyes to Haji.

Haji lookied to Saya, who only nodded. "As you wish, Saya." Haji promptly stood and exited the room.

"Mmm, that Haji is just so dark and mysterious... Is he taken?" Nathan asked, turning a dreamy looking face to Saya, eye lashes fluttering.

"Wh-what?" Saya stammered.

"I'm just messing with you Saya," Nathan adds with a playful slap to her arm. "So anyways, there are some people I want you to meet. I know that Kai is going to be mad at me, he really wanted to do these introductions, but I just couldn't resist." Nathan quickly hops up, pulling Saya to a half-way sitting position. He briskly moved to the side door of her room that led to her backyard and pulled the door open. "Come on in ladies... and gentlemen."

The first 2 through the door, Saya almost recognizes. By the blond hair and hard look in his eyes, she knew that this had to be David and Julia's now 30 year old son, there was no question about it. Saya briefly remembers asking Julia if she could feel her belly before the hibernation so long ago. The second man, or boy better yet, as he only appeared to be 14 or so, Saya had never seen before. But looking at his face, certain details came to focus, things that spawned a long lost memory. This boy must be a Joel Goldshmidt.

The second two through the door, Saya has seen before, but she does not know them at all. Twin girls, equally beautiful. Each standing 5' 6" with matching braids down to the smalls of their backs. One having jet black hair with light blue eyes, the other with dark auburn hair and soft brown eyes. These were Diva's children. Riku's children. Her niece's, all grown up.

"This is David Jr," Nathan says, indicating the blond man," and this is Joel Goldshmidt VII." Saya nods to both men from her bed. Grabbing both of the girls by their hands, Nathan pulls them forward to sit on the edge of Saya's bed. "And these are your niece's, Saya. This is Akahura," he says, indicating the blue-eyed girl, "and Ruka," he finishes with a nod toward to the brown-eyed girl. "Girls, say hello to your Aunt Saya."

"Hello Aunt Saya," they say in sync. Saya almost immediately tears up, her vision becoming blurry. Nathan quickly stands and backs up towards David and Joel. Aka and Ruka almost instinctively crawl forward to embrace Saya in a 3-way hug.

"Maybe we should go?" Joel wonders aloud.

"Thats a great idea," Nathan squeals. "Lets give them some time to become aquainted." Without another word, Nathan, David and joel disappear out the side door, leaving Saya with her neices.

"You two..." Saya seemed to be at a loss for words. "You two are so beautiful," she chokes out before breaking into sobs. Aka and Ruka hug their aunt tighter, not quite knowing what to say, but loving the moment all the same.

* * *

So yea, I loved the names Akahura and Ruka so much after reading Anonymousness' "Where Black Met Gold" that I just had to use them. My mind is starting to slow down and I'm running out of things to write about. Be a pal and give me some reviews so i can think of some more stuff to write. Laters =)


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

The two hulking forms appeared in the fog, as if they had just materialized out of thin air. Before either of them could even get close enough to try and attack, Kai had riddled their bodies with bullet holes, each one immediately starting the crystalliztion process. Before Kai had even moved his eyes to scan for more enemies, the two chiropteran fell to the ground and shattered.

"I love these things," Kai remarked as he ejected his clips and dug into his cargo pocket for two more. Behind him, he heard a snarl rip from a chiropterans mouth before being silenced by a loud gunshot. A slpit second later, red crystals were bouncing against his shoes and he could hear Lewis chuckle.

"Very effective Kai. This truly was a great idea." Lewis hoisted his shotgun up again as another chiropteran form ran towards him. He squeezed the trigger and smiled as more red crystals shattered agaisnt the ground. "Not only are they effective, but they drop em instantly. David is going to love this."

Nodding his agreement, Kai began to walk along the empty streets, back towards their van. He could sense that there were no more chiropteran near. Their job for the night was over.

"Hey Lewis, you think you might ever settle down? You know, get married, maybe have a kid? I mean come on, what are you now, 60?" Kai asked as they drove back to Omoro's.

"I'm 58 Kai, not 60," Lewis said with a grin. "And no, I don't think I ever will. What kind of woman my age would want to get involved in this lifestyle?"

"Well thats why I said 'settle down'. You know, like 'retire'?" Kai said, glancing sideways at his friend.

"I dont think so Kai. Like you, I've already invested too much into this fight. It is all I have. I think I might retire some day, but when that day comes, you tell em I need an extra large body bag, ok Kai?" Lewis joked.

"Sure thing Lewis," Kai said. "Sure thing."

* * *

Since visiting with Akahura and Ruka, Saya had began to venture out of her room. She almost felt sociable again, almost normal. But she was still having trouble seperating fact from fiction, dream from reality. She understood who she was, what she did, how long her life had been going on. But the sudden jumps in time, the different lifestyles after every hibernation... Saya felt like there were multiple realities swimming all around in her head and she didn't know which one she belonged too.

It wasn't until finally talking with Haji that she realized they were all her life. They were all her reality. The days at the Zoo, the fire, Diva draining Joel's life. Then her days with Haji chasing Karl and James through Venice. Vietnam. The gunfire, the napalm, the bood, the screams... Her life in Okinawa, her friend Kaori, Riku and George, her final struggle with Diva... All of it was her life. None of it was her dreams. Everything was a nightmare.

Clutching at her sides, Saya tried to hold herself together as Haji filled in her blanks. All the way up to the night at the MET. The night when Haji had gone back on his promise and begged Saya to live. The night he kissed her and confessed his love for her. Also the night that she thought she had lost him.

"After the roof collapsed, I was pinned there next to Amshel's crumbling body. I felt the bombs fall and explode... I felt the heat, the burning feeling all around me." Haji flinches as he remembers the feeling of tons of burning rubble laying on top of him. "I'm not sure how long I was buried. It felt like months, even to my sleepless soul." Haji raises his eyes to meet Saya's. Her eyes are over filling with tears as she recall the night so vividly. She remembers the heart-shredding feeling when she thought that she had lost Haji.

"I thought I had lost you forever," Saya murmurs, barely audible. She looks down to the floor, only to have Haji appear in front of her in a flash, one hand gently lifting her chin til her gaze meets his again.

"Saya, you will never lose me. Not unless it is your wish for me to leave." Haji makes this statement with a wild ferociousness behind his eyes. "I will always be right here Saya. I love you." With these words, Haji leans forward as if to kiss Saya, only to find that she has pulled back and turned her head to the side. "Saya?"

"I'm sorry Haji, its just... Everything in my head is still so murky. I just need some time to process is all. Just give me some time, ok?" Saya says in a whisper.

"As you wish Saya." Haji gets up to leave, but stops by the door. After a few moments of silence, Haji speaks again. "Saya... I really do love you. You will get through this." With a quick smile, Haji slips through the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

After their meeting with David Sr. and Joel VI at Omoro's, Kai dropped Lewis off at his apartment before heading home. As he walks into his home, he immediately freezes, seeing both Aka and Ruka sitting on the couch with thier arms folded. They dont look happy and Kai has a feeling he knows why.

"Let me guess," Kai stated before hanging his coat, "you two talked to Saya today?"

"Nathan re-introduced us," the girls said in unison.

"Of course he did," Kai said. 'Damn fairy' he added in thought. "Is that why you didn't join us tonight?" Kai asked.

"We want to talk to you about..." Aka started but seemed unable to finish.

"Can we talk about our mom?" Ruka asks bluntly.

"Your mom?" Kai asks.

"We know you don't like speaking on the subject, and we know you've kept some things from us." Aka stated.

"We just want to know the whole story." Ruka pleaded. "We want to know what happeded with... Diva and Saya."

Kai sighs. He knew this conversation would eventually come up. For years he had tried to avoid it. He didn't feel right laying everything out for them. He felt it was somewhat Saya's story to tell. But apparently they wanted to hear it from him.

"Where to start?" Kai wondered.

"At the begining," Aka said.

"At the Zoo." Ruka added.

"Ok..." Kai paused to collect his thoughts. "Along time ago, there were two scientists. One was named Joel Goldshmidt, the other Amshel Goldsmith. They discovered an old mummy-like creature bearing two little cocoons." Kai continued on with his story for a few hours late into the night, directing his niece's through everything he knew about Diva and Saya's lives. Throughout the whole story, Kai wondered how this might affect the girls. Wondered if it might have some bad reprocussions. But for right now, all he could do was tell them the truth.

* * *

Hurray, chapter 4 complete. Still no reviews? I'm hurt =(... just kidding. I really would appreciate some though...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers, its been a long time, I know, I'm sorry, life has just been all kinds of hectic the past few years. I am happy to announce that I have continued writing 'Always and Forever', and a new chapter will be posted soon. I would like to thank everyone for being so patient and I hope the upcoming chapters are everything you hoped they would be. Check back soon and please leave reviews =)

~Squally22 


End file.
